


Get Your Filthy Fingers Out of My Pie

by Selithiel



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selithiel/pseuds/Selithiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruvik sets up an encounter with Sebastian following his previous meeting with Joseph. Surely Sebastian will be as easy to control as his partner was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Your Filthy Fingers Out of My Pie

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the same universe as "I Was Dead When I Woke Up This Morning". Pretty much straight to the smut because why the fuck not. Ruvik's a cock slut and I love it.

The surprises of this mansion are giving Sebastian a bigger headache by the second. He wants out – or to rest. Something. Anything to just relieve some tension. He feels like he’s been going on forever. He pushes open yet another door warily and pauses as he half expects some kind of trap to go off. At the resounding silence he pushes the door open all the way and steps into what could only be a bedroom. An occupied one at that.

Ruvik is leaning back against the pillows. His pants are discarded on the floor next to a small bottle that’s now empty. His hand is between his spread legs and his fingers are rubbing back and forth over his hole. He can see the utter shock on Sebastian’s face and all it garners in response is a smile.

“Fucking hell,” Sebastian curses under his breath as his cock twitches in response to the display. It’s been long enough since he’s had a fuck, but this wasn’t how he was expecting to be getting his next one. The burnt freak is making eye contact with him while continuing to play with himself. Seb watches him slip a finger inside of himself and that’s enough for Sebastian to decide _fuck it_.

The detective steps over to the bed as he begins unbuttoning his shirt. “Is this what this is all about, attention for a bored little shit that no one wants to fuck?” Sebastian make his distaste clear and yet the outline of his erect cock is clear against his boxers once he gets his pants off.

“No one?” Ruvik questions. He eyes Sebastian’s crotch and raises his brow as his eyes flit back to Sebastian’s face. “You’re pretty hard for looking at someone no one wants to fuck, detective.” His tone is deadpan but the amusement is there in his eyes. His eyes light up more as Sebastian gets the rest of his clothes off and crawls onto the bed. “Lay down.”

Seb pauses for a moment and stares at Ruvik. “Got to be in charge, huh?” Sebastian holds in a derisive snort as he gets situated, but before he can lay back Ruvik is pushing him back against the pillows.

“You’re hardly as witty as you think,” Ruvik retorts as he positions himself over Sebastian. He looks the other over for a moment, as if marveling at a specimen that he’s captured. He reaches behind him and grasps Sebastian’s cock firmly. The gasp it earns from the detective makes Ruvik smile. He strokes his thumb along it and feels the precum dribble down the shaft. He lowers himself and presses the fat head of Sebastian’s cock against his lubed up hole. Prepared as he is Ruvik is finding that his entrance is giving resistance to the thick head of Sebastian’s cock. His lips part and a gasp slips out when he feels the thick head finally push past his tight ring. The shaft follows quickly and Ruvik bites down against his chapped lips at the sudden but welcome intrusion. Seb is so large inside of him – not so large as Ruvik’s Keeper, but more than enough to fill him with a heat that brings a smile to his lips.

Pale eyes flicker down to his partner. He can see the way Sebastian clenches his hands. That he wants to touch – but that would be too kind for Ruvik to allow. He doesn’t intend to give Sebastian any modicum of control. He should be pleased he’s even getting the privilege of having Ruvik ride his cock. “Bigger than your friend, you know…” Ruvik breathes as he slides further down. He smiles when he receives only a grunt as a reply. “Not taking it as a compliment?”

Sebastian grimaces at the words. Compliment or not he isn’t interested in a literal dick measuring contest with his currently missing police partner. “Do you ever stop talking?” Sebastian hisses through the pleasure. Ruvik is so warm inside – not something he would guess from just looking at him. He can’t place what it is that’s allowing him to be attracted to the terrible being atop him, but whatever it is it spurs him to roll his hips up into the other male.

“Shut up,” Ruvik groans between his teeth. His palms are resting upon Sebastian’s stomach as he leans forward and angles Seb’s cock deeper inside of him. He starts rocking his hips in a slow motion – back and forth. He doesn’t bother to look upon his partner, no – he was an object that was being used as a means to obtain pleasure. Nothing more and nothing less. 

Sebastian’s hands fist. Fuck was he good at this, better than he would ever think to attribute to a murdering sociopath. The thoughts do nothing to stop him from jerking his hips up into his partner with a grunt. His actions were met with an audible gasp, but they were also met with a sharp sting as Ruvik’s fingers dug into his abdomen. 

“I didn’t… Give you permission to do that, _Seb_.”

Sebastian’s dark eyes dart up and meet with Ruvik’s pale ones. He simply grunts his disagreement and swallows hard while trying to fight the urge to thrust up into him again. He was moving so damned slow, agonizingly so. The wet warmth around his cock wasn’t enough to satisfy him. He needed the friction, the movement. “Fuck,” he hisses while keeping his hips still.

Ruvik’s lips curve and he begins to move his hips faster. The detective is learning his place and it’s leaving Ruvik free to indulge in the pleasure that the swollen cock inside of him is bringing with each throb it makes. Each pulse earns a heated breath from the smaller of the two as he continues to rock his hips back and forth. The slaps and squishes of their skin meeting bounces off the walls and sends a shiver down his spine. Sebastian’s cock is so fat inside of him, and it feels so wonderful to have it working in and out of his tight hole. He can hear Sebastian groaning but he pays no mind to it as he speeds up and quivers with pleasure inside. He can’t let Sebastian know, can’t let him _hear_ the sounds that he stifles as they enter his throat. They’re not for him to know they even exist. 

Sebastian’s knuckles are white as he grips the sheets tighter in his hands. It’s torture – pleasurable or not it isn’t enough for him. That wanton look upon Ruvik’s face is making his cock throb inside of his partner. Those muffled sounds that Ruvik won’t let escape – Seb wants more of them. They shouldn’t be hidden behind that façade of control that Ruvik seems so desperate to hold onto. “ _There_ ” he hears Ruvik breathe and fuck if that’s not enough to send him over the edge. He grabs onto Ruvik’s hips and rolls them over in a quick motion before pushing Ruvik down onto his stomach with one hand on his back and the other on his hip.

Ruvik’s mind is cluttered and it all happens too fast for him to process. He grasps onto the pillow and peers over his shoulder in time to see Sebastian grasping his hips before pulling them hard against him. Ruvik’s lips open to protest but instead he moans. This wasn’t how it was supposed to be – he’s supposed to be in control, but Sebastian’s already pounding away at him in a way that has his earlier muffled moans becoming cries of pleasure. The wet slaps of their skin meeting is louder than before and he can feel the weight of Sebastian’s balls smacking against him as he thrusts as deep into him as he can.

It’s not going to last and Sebastian knows it, but he’s hell bent on enjoying it while he can. Ruvik’s back is arched so perfectly for him and he feels himself pushing Ruvik forward against the pillows with each thrust. Whatever it is that he expected it wasn’t this, and Sebastian can’t help but think there’s something about that which Ruvik _likes_. Something new. Something fresh. “This is what you wanted, huh?” Sebastian grunts as he leans forward, his lips just beside Ruvik’s ear. “You want control so bad, but… you just want a good fucking.” Sebastian’s hips snap forward in a particularly hard thrust that sends the smaller male screaming with pleasure.

Ruvik’s not even attempting to make a response at this point. He can’t. He’s too far gone in the throes of ecstasy. Sebastian is right - _fuck_ is he right, and the man knows it. He’s become a panting, drooling mess beneath the detective and all he can do about it is moan and cry his pleasure as that warm pressure builds inside of him.

“I’m gonna fill you up, just like you want,” Sebastian breathes out between grunts and thrusts, “make you… miss having my dick in you.”

Another hard thrust has Ruvik going over the edge. He rocks his ass back against Sebastian’s cock and rides along with the thrusts as his cock spurts cum onto the bed until he’s done and is left dribbling a few drops. He’s panting and going lax beneath his partner as he basks in the aftermath of his climax. Sebastian is still thrusting and stuffing his cock into him, and it’s not until a few thrusts later that he hears Sebastian’s voice hitch. Ruvik moans lowly at the sudden spurt of liquid inside of him. He rocks his hips again, milking the detective’s cock while panting beneath him.

Sebastian slows to a stop and runs a hand through his hair as he tries to catch his breath. He looks down at Ruvik’s ass before pulling out with a wet _pop_ that fills the room. Cum leaks from his stretched hole and dribbles down his thighs. Sebastian’s cock is covered in cum and he’s no intention of just wiping it clean. He moves to sit beside Ruvik and looks down at him. He’s a monster, but he’s fucking beautiful. Sebastian holds eye contact as he sits there, and then he slides his hand over and lifts Ruvik’s chin. “C’mon now,” He coaxes, “Go ahead and suck it clean.”

Ruvik’s eyes search Sebastian’s features and he can see the suggestion is serious. He should be offended, but he isn’t. He lifts onto his elbows and stares at the detective for a moment, as if daring him to try and run that by him again. A moment or so of silent passes and he glances down to see that Sebastian is stroking his already hard cock. Ruvik crawls between his partner’s legs and runs his tongue along the length of Sebastian’s wet cock from bottom to top. The groan he earns from Sebastian makes him smile and in seconds he’s got his lips around Sebastian’s cock. He suckles at the tip, running his tongue along and around it before beginning to slide his head up and down. Seb’s cock is thick in his mouth and fills it up. He can feel the tip hitting the back of his throat and he swallows against it.

“Nurse it like that anymore and I’ll think you planned this all along,” Sebastian chuckles and gives a small push of his hips. Ruvik’s practically slobbering over his cock and he can’t ask for anything better. He smiles at the sight of Ruvik’s lips pressing to his pelvis as he takes in every inch of his girth. Ruvik’s suckling is making this go much faster than Seb intended, but fuck if he cares because it feels amazing. “Drink it all,” Sebastian’s words are sharp as he speaks through clenched teeth. Another jerk of his hips and he’s cumming again.

Ruvik swallows against the meaty cock in his mouth and pulls his head back just enough to let that hot cum splash onto his tongue. He sucks hungrily at his partner and swallows the salty fluid that fills his mouth. Another swallow and he pulls back panting. With no words to say he rests his cheek against Sebastian’s thigh while trying to get his breath back. Things had gone so much further than he had intended, but fuck if it wasn’t perfect.

Sebastian has nothing to say to the other male as he looks down at him. He can see the determination on the others features – that already he is thinking of how he is going to have to prove Sebastian wrong for this. Seb can’t stop the smirk that tugs at his lips before he turns his gaze to the door and heaves a sigh. “We’ll see.”


End file.
